Journey Through Time I: Origins
by Vengeance of One
Summary: Kind of my own take on Origins. Part One of the "Journey Through Time" Trilogy. If you don't like, don't read. No flames allowed. Rated M for extreme amounts of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, new story. I'm planning to have this basically as a legitimate storyline for zombies, like multiple stories and each of them having one zombie map. I will be having them in a chronological order to fit with the story line, and I'll include what happens before it. Also, for the maps with unnamed marines, I'll add my own names/dialogue. So, my proposed order will be Origins, jump to Nacht, then the maps in order until Moon, which is when I'll do Nuketown, then Green Run until MotD. So here is the prologue of Origins, here we go!**

**_Treyarch and Activision own Call of Duty, Zombies Mode, and anything this trilogy will be about. I own nothing._**

The Great War had begun. The spear had been thrown when Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated by Gavrilo Princep. The world was now at war, and the Germans required assistance. Group 935 had been notified by German Officials to start the production of new weapons to guarantee the Central Powers' victory. Two German scientists, Dr. Maxis and Dr. Richtofen, found the location of a new and mysterious element. The location was said to be in Northern France, where the group traveled. They arrived and began their exploration on the site. As their quest continued, they discovered not only a large supply of the new element, now known as Element 115, but also ruins from ancient times. Their dig continued, until one day. One of the soldiers, drowned with boredom, set a gramophone, eager for some entertainment. The song that played had a mysterious effect on the site, causing the main chamber to open. The men ventured down the chamber. They were greeted by more ruins, and several strange figures. These men who discovered this chamber were soon found either dead or missing. No one knew what had killed them. Or what was about to happen...

**Yeah, no dialogue for this chappie. I know that this is basically the actual story for Origins, but I will begin to expand around this, including the Easter Eggs and my own personal theories. Please don't flame and say that I am copying Treyarch, I am in no way meaning to or trying to take their work/storyline and put it as my own. I do not own anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, actual Origins Chapter 1.**

Maxis sat at his desk and groaned in disappointment. He sighed. Dr. Richtofen walked over. "What is wrong, Dr. Maxis?" Richtofen asked. "It's the damned pistol." Maxis explained. "I cannot seem to get it into its final stage of development." Richtofen looked over at what Maxis had been working on. "The Mauser C96? I thought we were leaving it in its prototype stage, to focus on the collection of The Element." Maxis rubbed his forehead. "The excavation will have to wait. Too many of our men are disappearing. One claimed he had found the head of another." Richtofen pondered this. "But what of the Amplification Staff? And the other four? How do you plan on finding those?" These words had angered Maxis further. "That's enough with the questions, Edward. Get out of my office. Now." Richtofen opened his mouth to argue, but saw no other point, so he dropped the matter and left the room. Maxis resumed his work. They all had to be connected. The ancient device. The staffs, the portals, the recordings, all of it. "Ludvig Maxis," a voice said in his head. He looked up from his desk. "Hello?" He said. "My future father," it continued. "Who's there?" He yelled. "I need you to free me, father." The voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm trapped." Maxis grabbed at his head as it began to throb. More voices filled his head. "Build the staffs," they said. "Open the gateway, and the secrets will be revealed." Maxis began to yell in frustration as the voices grew louder.

The group marched towards the fourth and final chamber, strangely labeled 'Ice'. They finished their digging when they found yet another table already set up. They broke through a wall, to reveal a long tunnel, filled with skulls. A soldier peered inside, to see a humanoid in a knight's armor rushing towards him. He screamed in terror and was tackled to the ground. He tried to throw it off, but the humanoid continued tearing at his flesh, eventually ripping his head off. It turned around, its purple-tinted white eyes staring at the other men. It lunged at them, and more and more began coming out of the hole. Elsewhere, in the other chambers, the same events were occurring. Those in the Hall of the Ancients were soon ripped to shreds, and those who were armed only delayed it. The corpses were soon infected by the element itself, and the undead crowd quickly grew to the size of a small army. The Germans attempted to run or fight back, but regardless of what they did, they soon died. In Maxis' office, one of the infected survivors brought the news to him, and infected Maxis before dying. Richtofen, who realized this, closed and locked all doors and sealed any windows, in an attempt to slow down the infected. He brought Maxis to a table, which he quickly cleared off. He secured Maxis to the table. "I am sorry if this goes wrong, Maxis. This is my only other option." He proceeded to cut open Maxis' head, and remove the brilliant scientist's brain. As he was finishing up, he saw three soldiers, a Russian, an American, and a Japanese man. These three began pointing their weapons at each other, until the American saw him, and turned his gun on Richtofen. Richtofen, who had just realized he had succeeding in removing the brain, looked at his bloody and dirt-covered hands, and back at the group. The four were still unsteady around each other, until they noticed the undead horde behind them. They looked at each other, and a temporary truce was formed. As they prepared to attack the zombies, a large light shone down in the room. Tank Dempsey, the American, looked up to see a one-thousand foot tall robot. "Holy Shit," he said. He then saw its foot moving. "MOVE!" He yelled as they all dove out of the path of its foot.

**Yay. Zombie killing starts next chapter.**

**-VoO out!**


End file.
